Perfect Patient
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica has a daughter and is in love or at least she thinks she is until one day she goes to work and meets someone that can make her feel loved
1. accident

**I love that you guys loved the last story so much but no worries, here is a new one**

"I win." Monica's 4 year old daughter cheered.

Monica smiled and they started putting candy land away. "Good job Rylie."

"Do you have to work now?" Rylie pouted

Monica kissed her forehead. "Yes but daddy is here with you." She walked over and gave Pete a kiss. He really wasn't her dad but they had been dating for three years so he was like a dad. Pete wanted to marry her but for some reason she didn't want to. She was fine with the two of them just dating.

"When will you be home?" Pete asked.

"I don't know. My shift ends at 9 but you know how hospitals are." She said and put her shoes on.

Monica went to work and got paperwork for her first patient of the day. She walked into room 125 and saw a man lying there. He had a cast on his leg and some cuts and scrapes. He had gotten in the night before. She walked in the room.

"Hello Mr. Bing how are you feeling?" She asked.

He looked over at her and smiled. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked standing there.

"Sore but good." He smiled.

"That's good." She gave him some medicine. "It says you were in a motorcycle accident on your chart."

He nodded. "Yeah I was. I was rear ended last night when I was coming home from work. When can I go home?" He looked at her name tag to get her name. "Dr. Gellar?"

She looked over his chart then back at him. "Tomorrow."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "But I have work to do doc. I am a news broadcaster. I need to get back."

"I understand that sir but you got pretty banged up from that accident last night. In the morning you will be free to go. Call if you need anything." She said then left to see other patients.

Chandler thought she was pretty and thought it was cute when she was aggravated. So he constantly called her back into his room for different things throughout the day.

"Mr. Bing would you like me to call any of your family members?" She asked, thinking maybe he was lonely.

"No I don't have any. My dad lives in Vegas and my mom is in London for a book signing. I'm single, so there isn't anyone. My friends, Joey and Phoebe were already in here earlier. So that means you are all the company I have for the time being." He smiled.

She smiled back. "I have work to do though."

He nodded. "I understand." He watched her leave then paged her back in a couple minutes later.

"Is everything ok?" She asked when she came back into his room.

He laughed. "I just love that I can page you back in here."

She tried not to laugh but couldn't help but laugh a little. "I really have other patients to take care of Mr. Bing."

He smiled. "I know I'm sorry. I just get bored."

"Well don't worry, you'll be out of here tomorrow." She told him.

"Then I just might miss you." He winked at her.

She smiled, blushing a little. "I'll be back to check on you. For now, you should get some rest." She said then walked out.

Before she went home that night, she checked on him one last time. "My shift is over. I'll see you tomorrow."

He frowned. "You're leaving?"

She smiled. "Yes, I have a little girl to take care of." She didn't know why she didn't mention her boyfriend to him.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"She's four. She'll be five on Valentine's Day though." She said.

"I'm sure she's beautiful, especially if she looks anything like you." He said honestly.

She couldn't help but smile. Not even Pete had ever been so nice to her before. "Thank you. Well I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok." He watched her walk away and couldn't wait to see her the next day.


	2. home

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica went straight to Chandler's room the next morning when she got to work. He wasn't there. There was only a nurse who was getting his breakfast tray.

"Where is Mr. Bing?" Monica asked the nurse.

She turned around with the tray in her hands. "Mr. Bing is out for X-rays. Dr. Benson ordered them right before his shift ended them and yours began. It's just to make sure everything is ok."

Monica nodded. "Thank you Susan." She smiled and walked out of the room.

She returned a couple hours later, with the results in her hands.

Chandler turned his head from the TV to her. "There's my favorite doctor." He smiled.

Monica smiled back at him. "I got your results back Mr. Bing. You won't need surgery on your foot. You just need to wear this cast for 6 weeks. You are just banged up, nothing else is broken. You're free to go."

"I would love to go but I like being here with you as my doctor." He told her.

Do you have a ride?" She asked, ignoring his comment that he made.

He shook his head. "No I don't. My friends are at work. I guess I'll call a cab."

She handed him his dis charge papers. "My lunch break just started. I can take you if you want. A cab won't be very comfortable with a broken foot."

He smiled. "Well thank you."

"Get packed up and I'll be back in a little while." She said, then walked out of the room.

A half hour later, they were in Monica's black Mitsubishi Eclipse. She drove him to his apartment.

"Thank you for the ride." He said.

She got out and helped him up his stairs. "Do you have anyone to take care of you?"

He shook his head. "No, well I don't want to ask my friend Phoebe. She and her husband are having a bay in 5 months. Then my friend Joey is working on a new movie. I'll be ok." He looked over at her beautiful face and smiled. "Thank you again for the ride."

"It was no problem Mr. Bing." She said.

He put his hand on hers. "Please call me Chandler Dr. Gellar."

"Chandler, I like that and call me Monica." She smiled. She handed him her card. "If you need anything at all, call me."

She went back to work and went home that night.

"Hi mommy." Rylie jumped in her arms when she walked through the door.

Monica smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hi baby girl."

That night every time Pete tried holding her, she would push him away.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Long day I guess." That wasn't the truth though. The truth was, she kept thinking about Chandler. He was so sweet, charming and actually handsome. She never noticed it before and didn't know why.


	3. lunch

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews**

The weeks went by and Monica hadn't heard from Chandler. Only once when he had called her to see how she was. She thought that was rather sweet. She was at work and was going to go on her lunch break so she had went outside to go to her car. Pete was supposed to have lunch with her today but something came up and he had to have a meeting. She saw a familiar face sitting on a bench.

"Chandler?" She questioned, making sure she got his name right. She could feel her heart beating faster. She was thrilled to see him again.

He smiled and stood up. "I just asked for you. They said you were getting ready to go on your lunch break so I waited for you."

She hugged him. "No more cast I see."

"Yeah I got it off yesterday actually. I was hoping we could have lunch." He said.

"I would love to." She put her sunglasses on because the sun came out of the clouds.

"Great. Come on I'll drive." He said and led her to his red Porsche. He took her to a nearby café.

"Do you have lunch with your ex patients often?" He asked.

She laughed. "No, you would be the first."

He nodded. "How is that little girl of yours?" He asked, remembering her mentioning she had a daughter when he was in the hospital.

She looked at him amazed that he remembered. "She's great actually. She's turning 5 in a couple weeks."

They spent her lunch break talking away. Then he drove her back to the hospital when she had to go back.

"I had a nice time." He told her as they sat in his car.

She looked into his eyes. "I did too." Then what he did next, shocked her. She should have stopped it but she didn't. He leaned in and kissed her for several seconds. To her surprise, she kissed him back. Then when she realized what she was doing, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, realizing he shouldn't have done that.

She put her hand on his arm. "No, it's not you. I probably should have told you, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Was all he could say. He felt like such an idiot for thinking that a woman as beautiful as her could be single.

"I'm sorry Chandler. I really am." She said, feeling bad for him. She got out of his car. She couldn't stand to see how heartbroken he looked.

She thought about him for the rest of the day. She went home and had a talk with Pete. She couldn't do it anymore. She wasn't happy and hadn't been for quite some time now.

She took Rylie to the movies, while he moved his things out of her place. That night, she laid in bed alone. It was the first time she did in three years. She thought she would be sadder about the break up, but somehow she wasn't.

She looked at her phone that sat on her night stand. She picked it up and looked in her contacts. She found Chandler's number, clicked on it, then began to text him.

_Chandler: Hey, it's Monica. I am sorry again about today. I need to be honest about something. I haven't been happy with my boyfriend for quite some time now. I broke up with him when I came home today._

She hesitated but then she pushed send. She waited for some time but didn't get a response. Which maybe was a good thing. She just got out of a three year relationship. Maybe she shouldn't be with anyone right now. Not even Chandler. With that, she turned her phone off and closed her eyes.


	4. baby sitting

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews**

**Sorry I haven't posted. I just haven't had time.**

Monica smiled the next morning when she saw a text from Chandler when she turned her cell phone on. It said:

_Wow, you broke up with your boyfriend? I don't mean to sound to forward but please let me know when you're ready to date again._

She told him she would and then she got ready for the day. Her mom came and took Rylie to the park, so Monica went to get some grocery shopping done.

"Hey." She smiled at Chandler when she saw him down the cereal aisle.

He returned her smile. "Hey, are you enjoying your two days off?" He remembered her mentioning that to him.

"Yeah but since Pete is gone, I have no one to watch Rylie when she gets out of preschool tomorrow." She said, picking up a box of cheerios and putting it in her cart.

"Well, I get off work at 2 every day. I could watch her." He offered.

She looked at him surprised, "How much would you charge?"

He smiled. "Free of charge. I haven't met her but with a mom like you she must be a great kid."

"Thank you so much Chandler." She hugged him and realized she liked being close to him. She liked the feeling of his strong arms around her small body. She pulled away. "Do you have time for me to show you where her school is and where I live?"

"Yeah I have time." He said, happy to be with her.

She showed him Rylie's preschool and then she showed him her apartment.

"Great place." He said looking around the quite clean apartment.

"Thank you. Rylie is on her way home. Do you want to stay so you can meet her? I don't want to freak her out if you just show up at her school tomorrow." She smiled.

He chuckled. "I'll be glad to meet her."

A couple minutes later, Rylie came in and hugged her mom. Chandler liked watching the two of them together. He loved seeing what a good mom she was to Rylie and how much Rylie clearly loved her mom.

Monica stood up from her daughters embrace and took her small hand. "Rylie honey I want you to meet a friend of mine. He's going to watch you tomorrow when you get out of school."

"Ok mommy." She said shyly.

Chandler bent down to her level. "Hi Rylie. My name is Chandler."

"Hi Chandler." Rylie said shyly. She was hiding somewhat behind her mother's legs.

"We can have fun tomorrow. You know, your mom told me how much you love my little pony. I thought we could watch it together." He winked at Monica who smiled softly at him.

Rylie's eyes lit up. "Really? Ok I would like that."

"Good." He stood up. "I should get going but I'll see you tomorrow."

At 2:30 when Rylie got out of school, Chandler was there to get her. He put her in his car. They went to get an after school snack then went back to her apartment.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Chandler asked. They were both trying to get warm.

"Yes Chandler." She ran into the living room. She pulled out a my little pony DVD and put it in.

"It's very hot. Be careful." Chandler told her and sat in on the coffee table.

"Ok." She sat close to him as they watched my little pony.

A couple hours later, Chandler ordered pizza for the two of them for dinner. After that, Rylie got her pajamas on that were of course my little pony. Then they watched some cartoons.

"Mommy." Rylie squealed when Monica walked through the door.

Monica smiled and picked her up. "Did you have fun with Chandler baby?"

Rylie nodded and smiled. "Yes mommy. He is so much fun."

Monica laughed. "That's great." She put her down and walked over to Chandler. "Thank you so much for watching her."

He patted her hand that was on the back of the couch and stood up. "It was no problem. She is a great kid." He walked over to get his jacket. "Have a good night Mon." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the door.


	5. party

**Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot**

Monica was setting out the last minute things for Rylie's my little pony birthday party. It was an hour until the party and she was just about ready. Now she just had to decorate the cake. She had been planning this party for months. Rylie was very happy about turning five.

"Is Chandler coming mommy?" Rylie asked and pulled her stool up to the counter so she could see what her mom was doing.

Monica smiled at her daughter that wore a pink and purple tutu and a white long sleeve shirt with blank leggings. "Yes baby."

"Yay. So today am I five?" She asked.

"No. You are five on Monday. But Monday people have to work and you have school so today is your party." Monica put the finished cake in the refrigerator.

Soon, Chandler walked in the door with not one, but a couple wrapped large presents for Rylie. He sat them on the table that Monica had reserved for gifts.

"Wow thank you Chandler." Rylie smiled and hugged him.

Chandler picked her up. "Happy birthday little lady."

Rylie laughed. "It's not today. It's on Monday."

"Wow. You were born on Valentine's day?" He asked. Even though he already knew.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes."

He kissed her head and put her back down when her friends started arriving.

"You did a great job." Chandler said to Monica as he walked up to her.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"What are you doing Monday?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Well I work until six."

"What about after that?" He asked.

She still wasn't catching on that he was trying to ask her out. "I am coming home. Maybe go out to dinner with Rylie."

He nodded. He decided now wasn't the time to ask her out. Not at the party.

The next evening, he showed up at the hospital when she got off of work. He stood there with a bouquet of flowers.

Her heart started beating faster when she saw him standing there and she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

He handed her the flowers. "Since its Valentine's day, I thought that maybe you would want to go out tonight?"

She smelt them. "Thank you for the flowers but you don't want me."

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Chandler, I am a single mom and I work a lot. You're very handsome and you deserve a woman that doesn't have a child to take care of." She said sadly.

"You're wrong. I really like you Monica and I like watching you with Rylie. She is an awesome kid and you're fantastic with her. I enjoy spending time with you both. Just give me a chance." He pleaded.

"If you're looking to get lucky tonight, it's not going to happen. It's my little girls' birthday and we have dinner plans." She told him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I wasn't looking for that at all. I just wanted to spend time with you is all. I just want to buy you dinner. If tonight isn't good for you, then we can do it another night."

She looked into his eyes. She believed that he really did want to be with her. "Can we do it Friday? I can get a sitter." She told him.

He smiled. "That would be great. I'll get you at seven."

She nodded. "Ok." She smiled.


	6. Day out

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica's mom came and got Rylie so Monica could go on her date. Rachel came over to help Monica pick out an outfit for her night out. She had a lot of clothes to choose from but couldn't find one she wanted to wear. She was really nervous. Probably more nervous than she had ever been before a date.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Monica said as she looked through her clothes in the closet.

"Well don't you like him?" Rachel asked.

Monica nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah I do."

"Then what's the problem?" Rachel asked her.

Monica shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know why he would want a woman with a child."

"He likes you Mon." Rachel told her.

"Yeah you're right." Monica pulled out a strapless black dress that came to her knees. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Rachel looked at her phone for the time. "Ok he'll be here soon. You put that on and I'll go." Her makeup and hair were already done.

Monica got dressed and put her shoes on. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Chandler there. Once again, he gave her flowers.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

She smiled back and took the flowers. "Thank you." She put them in a vase and they went.

They went out to a French restaurant. Then after he took her to see an opera.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said when they got in his car to go home.

"Yes I did, thank you." She said with a smile. She was glad she didn't cancel the date. She was glad she gave him a chance.

When they got to her apartment, he walked her up to her door. "Have a good night."

She got her keys out of her purse. "You too."

A couple days went by. Monica and Rylie were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. There was no school today which forced Monica to take the day off from her job. Her parents were out of town and her friends had to work.

"I want to go to the park mommy." Rylie told her.

"Ok baby go get your shoes on." Monica told her. Rylie ran in her room and put her shoes on. Monica answered the door when she heard someone knock.

She smiled when she saw it was Chandler. "Hey."

He took one step to her and kissed her hand. "I had a great time the other night."

She nodded and looked into his eyes. "I did too." She felt like she could look into his beautiful eyes forever and not get tired of it. "I'm going to take Rylie to the park. Do you want to come?"

"Please come Chandler. Please come." Rylie said and hugged him.

Chandler picked her up. "Of course I'll come with you."

"Yay." Rylie laid her head on his shoulder.

Monica laughed and shook her head. "Do you expect Chandler to carry you?"

Chandler put his hand on her arm. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He carried her to the car. Then he carried her from the car to the playground and put her down.

"She really likes you." Monica said when they sat on a bench together.

"I like her too. You have a great daughter" He told her honestly.

"Thank you." She felt at ease when she felt his arm go across her shoulders.

Rylie ran up to them. "Will you play with me Chandler?"

Chandler looked at the playground. There were only a few kids and they were all older than Rylie. Maybe 9 or 10 years old. "I sure will baby doll." He winked at Monica then went to play with Rylie.

Monica watched the two of them play together. She hoped Chandler would be around for a while in their lives.


	7. falling

**Again, thank you so much for reviewing this story.**

Monica was loving the fact that her and Chandler were dating now. Or at least she thought they were together now.

Chandler was walking Monica to her door after their fourth date. He took her to a play on broad way then a walk in Central Park.

"I had an amazing time." Monica smiled.

Chandler reached up and touched her face. "I did too. I haven't dated anyone else while I have been with you and I hope you haven't as well but do you want to be exclusive?"

She nodded. "I would like that."

Chandler smiled, leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Monica made a soft noise when their lips touched. They kissed for several seconds before they both pulled away. Chandler didn't want to ask if he could come in. He didn't want to push it. She had a child to think about.

Her heart was still racing from that kiss. It had been a while since a kiss made her feel that way. "Rylie is asleep. Do you want to come in for a little while?"

When he said yes, she unlocked the door so they could go in. She paid her babysitter. Then she and Chandler sat on the couch together. Before they knew it, they were kissing again. When the kissing started getting intense, Monica pulled away.

"I'm sorry, we can't do this. Rylie is here and could wake up." She said.

He moved his hands from her hips. "You're right, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "Don't apologize."

He kissed her once more before standing up. "I do understand though. I have to get up early for work."

She let him out, she was a little sad that their kissing couldn't continue for the night.

The next morning, Monica took Rylie to preschool, then she went off to work. Just like she did Monday through Friday. A couple hours after she got there, a nurse walked into the room that she was in with a patient.

"Dr. Gellar, there is a phone call for you." She said.

"Thank you Brenda. Check his blood pressure please." Monica said. She walked out of the patients' room and to the phone. She smiled, thinking it was Chandler. He called her some days.

"Dr. Gellar." Monica said when she answered the phone.

"Hello Miss Gellar, this is Mia Morton from Sun view elementary. I have your daughter Rylie here with me in the nurses' office. She fell off the monkey bars and hurt her arm."

"I'll be right there." Monica said freaking out and hung up the phone. After telling them she was leaving, she got in her car and rushed down to the school. They gave her a pass at the office and she rushed to the nurses' office. When she walked in, she saw her little girl in a chair crying.

She went over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Oh baby, what happened?" She pushed Rylie's hair out of her face.

Rylie sniffed her nose then began talking. "I was at recess and I was playing on the monkey bars. Then I fell off and now my arm hurts really badly." She said, holding it up for her mom to see.

Monica gently touched it. "Can you move it sweetheart?"

Rylie shook her head.

Monica looked at the school nurse. "I'm going to go ahead and take her to get an x-ray." Monica signed her out of school and brought her to the hospital where she worked to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Chandler." Rylie smiled when they got out of the car.

"Is everything ok?" Chandler asked when they got closer to him.

"I think Rylie broke her hand. She fell off the monkey bars." Monica said.

Being concerned, Chandler followed them to go get an x-ray. It showed that it was broken so she got a cast. She chose a pink one.

Seeing the fear in Monica's face, Chandler put an arm around her. "You ok?"

Monica looked at him. "I'm just glad it's a small break." She smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

"You have to work, want me to take care of her until tonight? We'll go rent some movies and pizza." He offered which caused Rylie's face to light up.

Monica rubbed his chest. "Thank you."

He kissed her lips softly. "Anything for you baby."

After Rylie said goodbye to Monica, Chandler took her home with some movies and pizza.

"I love you Chandler. I'm glad you and my mommy are dating." Rylie said as they watched the movie Rio.

Chandler smiled at the little girl who looked just like Monica except she had light brown hair. He thought she must have gotten that from her dad. "I am too kiddo. And I love you too." He looked down at her and noticed she was fast asleep. He gently picked her up and put her to bed.

Shortly after, Monica came home and he greeted her with a kiss. Just when he was about to leave, she touched his arm to stop him.

"You can stay here tonight." She whispered.

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded and put her arms around his neck. "I'm positive." She said then led him to her room.


	8. sweetness

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica laid next to Chandler the next morning with her arm across his stomach. She loved that he slept over. They didn't do anything, just slept. She was really starting to love him but didn't want to say anything. What if he didn't feel the same way? She didn't want to run him off. They had been together a month now. It was even better knowing they were exclusive.

"Mm good morning." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and looked up. That's when he leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning." She said back.

"Where are you going? Chandler asked when Monica got out of bed and put a robe on over her night gown.

"Rylie should be awake and hungry." She said.

He nodded and got up. He slept in his boxers and put his clothes on.

She got to her bedroom door and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry if you were expecting sex last night."

He put his arms gently around her waist. "Don't worry about it. It was wonderful to sleep next to you." He kissed her lips sweetly.

After breakfast, Monica took Rylie to preschool. Chandler was there waiting for her when she got back home with breakfast.

She smiled. "Honey, I would love to eat with you but I have work to get ready for."

He pulled a chair out for her and helped her sit. "Don't you worry about it. I took care of it for you.

Her jaw dropped. "Chandler I haven't called in sick in years."

He kissed the top of her head then sat down. "I said Rylie's arm was hurting and you wanted to stay home and keep an eye on her. Now that we are dating exclusively, I want to have breakfast with you."

She smiled. "Well I can't be mad at you for calling in sick for me when you explain yourself like that."

He kissed her hand. "Thank you. Can I ask you a question?"

She took a bite of her French toast. "What is it?"

"What happened to Rylie's dad?" He asked hoping he wouldn't upset her by his question.

"His name was Paul. We were dating for 9 months when I found out I was pregnant with Rylie. We were young, just out of college. He was so happy until we told his parents. After a while, they had him convinced he was ruining his life by becoming a father before starting his career. So there I was, 6 months pregnant and all alone." She told him.

"Oh Mon." He reached his hand across the table and rubbed her hand.

She smiled at him. "It's alright."

"Do you want to go out tonight? Your mom agreed to babysit." He told her and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

She nodded. "You've thought of everything haven't you?" She said with a little laugh.

"There is one thing I haven't thought of and that is how I could love you so much already." He said just above a whisper.

She felt excitement feel her body. "I love you too Chandler." She said and instantly felt his lips against hers.

That night, they went to play putt putt. Then they went to go get milkshakes and they ate them in his car.

He looked over at her and smiled before setting his milkshake down and put hers down as well. He rubbed her face and kissed her. "I love you."

She felt butterflies in her stomach. "I love you too Chandler."

"Do you want to see my place?" He asked. She hadn't been there before.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He drove to his apartment which wasn't far from hers. It was a two bedroom two bath.

"This is nice." She said as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like it." He put her on the counter in the kitchen and began to kiss her intensely.

"Whoa." Joey said when he walked through the door.

Chandler sighed and backed away. "Sorry this is my roommate Joey. And Joey, this is my amazing girlfriend Monica."

Monica got off the counter and shook his hand.

"Sorry again about that." Chandler said when he took Monica home.

"It's ok really." She said. They walked in her place and began making out.

"Want to try again?" Chandler said referring to having sex with her.

Monica nodded and Chandler carried her into her room.


	9. first fight

**Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot**

The months went by, Monica and Chandler had never been happier with anyone else before. Chandler rarely slept at his own place now.

Chandler smiled one morning from the bed as he watched Monica get dressed for the day. She slipped a shirt on. Chandler got out of bed and walked over to her, putting his arms around her before she could put her pants on.

She smiled in his arms. She laid her head back on his bare chest. "Take care of my little girl today. Oh and don't forget to take her to my parent's house after." Every Saturday, Monica's parents liked when Rylie spent the night with them. She was their first granddaughter and she was spoiled by them.

He rubbed her arms and kissed the back of her head. "I will take great care of her and yes I will remember to take her.. She'll have fun with me." Chandler was taking Rylie to see a Peter Pan stage play. Peter Pan was her favorite movie.

Monica turned around in his arms and sweetly kissed his lips. "Thank you for taking her. She really likes you."

He kissed her nose and rubbed her back. "She's a great kid. She's just like her mother."

There was a small knock on the bedroom door. Monica smiled knowing it was Rylie. She opened it and Rylie came bouncing in.

"I'm ready Chandler." Rylie smiled.

"I am too kiddo." He told her.

They both kissed Monica good bye and then they left. While they were gone, Monica cleaned the apartment. It was the weekend and didn't work weekends.

There was a knock at the door. Monica gasped when she opened the front door.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Monica asked.

Pete walked in and looked around. Then his eyes landed on her. "I miss you and Rylie so much." He took her hands into his. "I want to be with you and I want to watch Rylie grow up. Please take me back. Monica was lost for words. It all happened so fast. "Pete I broke up with you for a reason."

"I knew you would say that." Pete said softly.

"I'm sorry Pete. I can't take you back." Monica said sweetly.

It was almost like Pete didn't hear what Monica had said. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Just as Monica was pushing him away, Chandler walked in.

"Oh you must be the boyfriend." Pete said a little angry.

"You should go." Monica pushed Pete out of the door and then looked at Chandler but he stopped her before she could say anything.

"Don't worry about saying anything. I saw you two together." Chandler said hurt and left the house.

Monica went after him but he drove away before she could explain anything. She just hoped that Chandler would come back and talk. Or better yet, she would go to his apartment.

**Sorry that it's so short, I felt like this was a good stopping place**


	10. making up

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica wanted to let Chandler calm down a little bit before going over to his apartment. After an hour, she went over there and there wasn't an answer. She tried texting him and again no answer. She even tried calling him and had to leave him voicemails. So she went home. Since Rylie was with Monica's parents, the apartment seemed quiet. Too quiet in fact.

Monica didn't see the point in cooking for one person so she ordered herself some Chinese food. After eating, she just lay back on the couch and watched a movie. She looked back when she heard the door open. She smiled seeing that it was Chandler.

She quickly walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Chandler. I promise I didn't kiss him back. He walked in here and started kissing me. I was pushing him back when you walked in."

He put a finger over her lips. "Monica I'm sorry I got so mad and didn't let you explain yourself." He put his forehead against hers. I love you and it wasn't right for me to do. While I was away and thinking, I thought of an idea."

She leaned back against the back of the couch. "What's your idea?"

He smiled and held her hands. "Well I was thinking we could live together. You, me and Rylie."

Monica smiled. She was so happy to hear him say that. "Yes." She squealed and jumped in his arms.

He kissed her deeply. "That makes me so happy to hear you say yes."

"Wait." She said when he put her down. "I can't do this until I see how Rylie feels about it first."

He nodded and kissed both of her hands. "I understand."

She smiled and kissed him. "I knew you would."

"But." He pulled her into his arms. "I see that we're alone and I was hoping to see that red teddy you told me you bought." He winked at her.

She laughed and moved out from his arms. "Wait here and come into my room when I say ready." She ran into her room and quickly changed into the teddy. She did her hair, make up and put perfume on.

While Chandler waited, he looked at all the art pictures that Rylie drew. They were on the refrigerator. He smiled as he looked at each of them.

"Ready." Monica said seductively.

Chandler went in and was turned on by seeing her. She pulled him on the bed with her and they began to kiss while Chandler undressed.

After an amazing night together, neither of them wanted to get up the next morning.

Monica kissed his chest and cuddled close to him. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too baby. Are you going to ask Rylie today when she comes home?"

She lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "Yes I will." She touched his cheek. "She loves you Chandler. I'm sure she will be happy with it."

Later that day, Chandler went home after playing with Rylie so Monica could talk to her.

Monica sat on the floor with Rylie as she played with her Barbie's.

"Chandler was playing with me." Rylie said with a smile.

Monica smiled back. "I know. That was very sweet of him to do. I have a question to ask you darling."

Rylie looked at her from playing. "What is it mommy?"

"Well mommy and Chandler really like being together. In fact, we want to move in together. How would you feel if Chandler lived here with us?"

"Will he leave like daddy did?" Rylie asked referring to Pete.

Monica got Rylie's hair out of her face. "Well I don't think Chandler will be going anywhere."

"Do you think you'll get married?" Rylie asked hopeful.

Monica smiled. She hadn't thought about it but it sounded like a good idea. "I don't know honey."

Rylie nodded. "I would like him here all the time. That would be fun. I want him to live here right now."

Monica was relieved to hear her daughter say that. "Ok I will tell him." She kissed Rylie and stood up. Then she called Chandler and told her what Rylie had said.

Over the next couple days while Monica was at work, Chandler slowly started bringing his things over.

One night, Rylie wanted Chandler to read her a bedtime story.

"Are you and my mommy going to be married?" Rylie asked.

Chandler smiled at Rylie. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded so he continued. "Well I want to very much. I just need to wait for us to live together for a while." He kissed her forehead.

"It's our little secret Chandler." Rylie smiled.


	11. Holidays

**No reviews? Either you didn't know I posted it or you didn't like it. If you didn't like it, I hope this chapter is better**

**Thanksgiving**

Chandler loved living at Monica's place with her and Rylee. He loved playing with Rylee, and he loved the nights he was able to put her to bed. She was a great kid and it made him really want his own.

Chandler woke up to the smells of Monica cooking. Today was Thanksgiving and he had been living with them for a couple of months. He got up, got dressed and went into the kitchen.

"It smells great babe." He snaked his arms around Monica.

She loved the feeling of his arms around her. "Thank you."

"Will you watch the parade with me?" Rylee asked, running up to Chandler and hugging him.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Of course princess." He carried her over to the couch and watched TV with her. He smiled and kept glancing over at his girlfriend while she cooked.

Once dinner was ready and they ate, chandler realized he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Christmas

Monica and Chandler slept with their arms wrapped around each other. As they were sleeping, Rylee quietly came into their room. She got on the bed and started jumping.

"Go back to bed." Chandler groaned.

Monica leaned over and kissed him, causing him to wake up. "It's Christmas baby."

Chandler slowly opened his eyes and kissed her back. "Merry Christmas."

They got up and opened presents.

"Did he propose yet?" Rachel asked later that day. The gang was all over there.

Monica shook her head. "No but give it time. In a couple months we will be dating a whole year."

"Do you want to marry him?" Phoebe asked.

Monica smiled as she watched him play with Rylee. "More than anything."

Without Monica noticing, Phoebe got Chandler's attention and they went on the balcony.

"Did you talk to her?" Chandler asked.

"I did. She said she wants to marry you." Phoebe said happily.

Chandler smiled and hugged her. "That's great. I'll do it soon."

**Sorry it's short… I thought it was a good place to stop this chapter. Review and I will update sooner.. I love reading your reviews and appreciate them.**


	12. approvals

**Thank you for reviewing**

Now that Chandler had Rylie on board for the proposal, he just needed to make sure Monica's brother and parents were ok with it.

Chandler was getting his shoes on to go meet with Ross when Rylie came bouncing in the door with her mom close behind.

"Did you know I will be 6 soon Chandler?" She asked happily.

Chandler smiled at her. "Yes baby I know." He stood up and kissed them both.

"Where are you going? I brought lunch home." Monica told him.

He put his hand on her waist and kissed her again. "Sorry honey. I'll be back soon."

He would love to eat lunch with his two favorite girls but he really needed her family's approval. Ross wanted to meet him at Central Park. When Chandler got there, Ross was sitting on a park bench waiting for him.

"What did you need to talk about?" Ross asked when Chandler sat down beside him.

"Monica and I have been dating for a year now. I love having her and Rylie in my life. I have honestly never been happier than I am now. I want to ask Mon to marry me and it would mean a lot if I could have your approval to do so." Chandler told him.

Ross smiled at him. "Wow Chandler, I can tell my sister and niece are very happy as well. I don't mind if you ask her to marry you just please don't ever hurt her."

Chandler hugged him. "I won't. You have my word."

Chandler was so happy that Ross was ok with this. Next, he had to go see her parents. He was a little nervous. He had been to their house for dinner a few times. When he arrived at their house, Judy let him in. They all sat at the kitchen table. They drank coffee and talked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gellar, I came here because I want to ask Monica to marry me and I want to make sure you're ok with it." Chandler said nervously.

"We think it's great that you came to us first. That's very kind of you. It's nice having someone look at her like you do." Judy said.

"And no one has ever been so great for her. You have our blessing." Jack told him.

Chandler was so happy. He smiled and hugged them. "Thank you so much."

"How are you going to do it?" Judy asked.

"I haven't really thought about it yet. I know it will be something perfect though." Chandler said with a smile.

When Chandler left the Gellar's, he had realized Monica had never met his mom before. He then called his mom and told her he had someone for her to meet. She was always touring for her books. So the opportunity for her to meet Monica never really presented itself until now.

When he got home he told Monica. That Friday, they dropped Rylie off with her parents then went over to his moms' house for dinner.

At the table, Chandler reached his hand over and held Monica's. He could tell how nervous she was.

"How long have you been dating?" Nora asked.

"A year." Chandler told her. "And she has a great 5 year old daughter Rylie. She'll be 6 on Valentine's Day. 

Monica smiled at Chandler. She loved the way his face lit up when he talked about Rylie. She knew he would make a wonderful father one day, whether he had a child with her or not.

"I would love to meet her." Nora said.

"I'll bring her over one day if you want. Or you could come over to our apartment." Monica suggested.

"That would be great." Nora said.

Monica's phone started ringing. "Oh will you excuse me. It's my mom and she has my daughter."

When she stood up to step into the other room, Chandler moved his hand from her back and smiled when she walked away.

"She seems great." Nora told him.

Chandler looked back to make sure Monica wasn't coming back. "I'm glad you think so because I have decided to ask her to marry me."

"Oh honey that's great." Nora said.

Before Chandler could respond, Monica came back and sat down.

"Is Rylie ok?" Chandler asked.

"She doesn't feel well. I have to go get her." Monica said.

"I'll go with you." Chandler told her.

They went to her parents and got Rylie. Monica stood in the doorway of Rylie's room and watched Chandler tuck her in. Rylie wanted him too.

"I hope I marry this man." She whispered to herself.


	13. say yes

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**It means a lot**

Chandler was thinking of the perfect way to propose to Monica. He wanted it to be unforgettable. Rylie's sixth birthday had just passed a couple days ago. Monica had gone to work, so it was just Rylie and Chandler. She was home sick from school. She had a small cold. He volunteered to stay home from work that day.

Chandler walked into Rylie's room to check on her. He sat on the edge of her bed when he saw her awake.

"How are you feeling angle?" He asked.

She hugged her stuffed rabbit tight. "A little better."

He smiled. "Good."

"When are you going to marry my mommy?" She asked.

"I will. I am just trying to find the perfect time." He told her honestly.

"Well I know a good way. It was in a book that grandma read to me when I spent the night with her." She smiled. She loved being included in such an important thing.

He smiled at her. "I would love to hear it."

Her face lit up when he said that. "First of all, a surprise is the best way. You could take her out to dinner. Then have someone come here and put flowers everywhere and light a bunch of candles. Then bring her back here and ask her to marry you."

He was surprised that Rylie had such a good idea. "And that was from a story?"

She shook her head. "No. My friends' daddy did it like that."

He nodded. He wanted to be original with it but didn't want to hurt the little girls' feelings. "Thanks baby."

"Do you have any good ideas?" She asked.

He smiled and told her an idea that had crossed his mind a few times.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "I love that idea."

"Me too." He made sure she was tucked in, then left to let her sleep. He was happy he finally decided the perfect way to ask her to marry him.

After a couple of days, Rylie was feeling much better and plan was in action. Chandler had Rachel call Monica with a fake emergency. Rachel has a 5 month old baby and used the excuse that her baby wasn't sleeping and that she needed Monica's help. After Monica helped with the so called problem, she returned home. When she walked in, Rylie was coloring at the kitchen table.

"Will you marry Chandler?" Rylie asked, not looking up from her picture.

She was surprised by Rylie's sudden question. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Chandler said as he emerged from their bedroom.

Monica turned around as Chandler was approaching her. When he got to her, he held both of her hands. "Before I met you, all I cared about was my work. The first time I saw you, I knew I wanted you to be my girlfriend. When we started dating I knew I wanted to one day propose. Now." He opened a small box to reveal a stunning ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Please say yes mommy." Rylie said before Monica had a chance to say anything.

"Yes of course." She said.

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "You just made me the happiest man alive Monica Gellar."


	14. Chinese

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**Sorry I haven't updated I was on Vacation but I am back now**

About a year from when Chandler proposed, he and Monica got married at the Plaza hotel. It was a small wedding. After the wedding they went on a little honeymoon while Rylie stayed with Ross and Rachel. Their honeymoon lasted for three days in Vermont. It was such a peaceful place. They thought it was the perfect place for the two of them to go.

"I wish we could stay longer." Monica groaned from Chandler's arms in their hotel bed. They had only a couple hours left before they had to board their plane back to New York City.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We can always cancel our plane tickets back home." He joked.

She smiled and rubbed his chest. Then she lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "That sounds great but we have Rylie at home."

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I want to know if I could adopt Rylie. Since her dad isn't around. I love her like she is my own."

She smiled and kissed him. "That sounds great baby." She was so happy that Chandler loved her enough to want this. Rylie and Chandler were super close anyway. Rylie always said that Chandler was and always will be her best friend.

"We should pack." He told her after slapping her butt in a playful way.

When they got home, they started the adoption process. They didn't know that they had to get permission from Rylie's dad. If he doesn't respond within 7 days, then Chandler automatically gets to adopt her.

One day, Monica was at home with Rylie doing homework and Chandler was out getting dinner. Since Monica worked a long day, he didn't think it was fair that she had to also come home and cook. So he volunteered to go out and get something. They had all agreed on Chinese food.

Once Chandler got his food and paid for it, he left. When he got to his truck, he put the food in the passenger side and shut the door. When he went around to get in, he saw someone standing there in front of the truck door. It was a man that Chandler didn't recognize.

"Can I help you with something?" Chandler asked.

The man just stood there and smiled at him. He was a little taller than Chandler. "I am Rylie's dad. My name is Paul. I got a request that you want to adopt Rylie. I don't think I like that."

"Paul, I know you're her dad but you have never been in her life. I married Monica a week ago and I have known Rylie for three years. I love her. Please just sign her over to me." Chandler begged.

Paul didn't say anything in return. He just punched Chandler in the face which caused him to be knocked out in the parking lot of the local Chinese restaurant.

Meanwhile at home, Monica and Rylie were still doing homework. Rylie looked up at the clock and noticed it was dinner time.

"Where is Chandler?" She asked her mom.

"He should be here soon honey." She said and got her daughter focused back on her homework.

He wasn't though. He still lay on the parking lot ground where Paul left him.


	15. dad

**Wow 8 reviews? Thank you all so much. That really made me want to update fast..**

**Someone asked if Paul is the Paul from the first episode that she had a one night stand with. No it isn't. I had actually forgotten about that.**

Monica got the phone call that no wife wants. The call that her husband was in the hospital. Rachel came to sit with Rylie while Monica went over to the hospital to see him. When she walked into his room, he was awake. He looked over at her and smiled slightly.

She rushed over to him and kissed him. "I am so happy you're ok. What happened?"

He didn't want to tell her and stress her out but starting off a marriage with lies wasn't the best plan. So he told her about everything. He told her about him and Paul's conversation and about Paul knocking him out and leaving him there.

Her hands went to her mouth. "I am so sorry."

He smiled and touched her arm. "It's not your fault."

She still felt bad about it. She had no idea that Paul would do something like this to someone. "Well your Dr. told me that the parking lot has surveillance camera's set up. They caught him and he's in jail." She pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. When he didn't say anything, she kept talking. "When can you come home?"

"I can now. I have some bruised ribs and I messed up my arm." He lifted his arm a little to show that it was in a sling.

Monica helped him to the car and once they got home, he laid down.

"I don't think I can adopt Rylie." Chandler said. After everything that happened that night, that was on his mind.

She kissed his cheek and let him hold her close. "I know baby. Maybe I can talk to him."

He gently touched her cheek. "I don't want him hurting you."

She smiled at how sweet he was being. "He won't. He's in jail." She kissed him and turned the light off so they could go to sleep.

"Oh no Chandler what happened?" Rylie asked when Chandler came out of the bedroom. Rylie was sitting on the couch watching cartoons like she did every Saturday morning.

Chandler knew she couldn't know who had did this to him. "I fell and got hurt."

She frowned. "Are you ok?"

He smiled and sat with her. "Yes I am ok."

She smiled once again. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything you want." Chandler told her.

"I am so happy that you married my mommy. I was wondering if you could be my daddy." She told him shyly.

He felt so honored that she would ask him that. "Of course."

She scooted closer and hugged him gently. She was nervous she would hurt him. "Yay. Did you hear that mommy?" Rylie asked, jumping up and down when Monica walked in the living room after just waking up.

Monica picked her up. "I did." She kissed her and put her down. "Go get dressed." She put her down and sat with Chandler. "That made her so happy."

He held her with his good arm. "That made me happy too."


	16. Paul

**Thank you for all your reviews**

Chandler smiled one morning when he saw Rylie cooking in the kitchen, Or to her it was cooking but she was really just making toast.

"Where is your mommy?" He asked. Monica always made a nice breakfast every Saturday and Sunday during the 7 months they had been married.

Rylie turned around to look at him. "Mommy is sad. She's on the balcony so I am helping." She returned back to buttering toast with a spoon.

"You're doing great baby doll." He kissed her head then went to where his wife was on the balcony. He saw a couple tears fall down her cheeks as she looked over the city. "What's the matter?" He asked as he hugged her from behind.

She sighed and leaned her head back against his chest. "I know we haven't talked about this. I don't even know how you feel. I know you love Rylie but that doesn't mean you want a child of your own."

Chandler stopped her in mid-sentence. He turned her around so he could look into her eyes. "Monica, are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" He asked, trying to not get too excited.

She nodded. She felt her eyes fill with tears once again.

A huge smile spread across his face as he hugged her. He kissed her head twice and pulled back so he could kiss her lips. "I do want a baby of my own. This has made me so happy baby."

She was so relieved and hugged him. "Really?"

He held her face and softly kissed her lips. "Really."

After she reached three months, they told everyone. The one that was the most excited, would be Rylie. She couldn't wait to be a big sister. The new baby was due a week after Rylie's birthday. Rylie said that it would be the perfect birthday present but only if it was a girl.

Now that the family was getting bigger, Monica and Chandler started house hunting. After a couple of months, they found the perfect one in the suburbs. It was a 4 bedroom one story house.

By the time Monica was 6 months pregnant, they were all moved in. Monica couldn't wait to host Thanksgiving in their new house that year.

"Honey." Monica shook Chandler awake one night when she was eight months pregnant on a cold January night.

"What is it honey?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

She rubbed his chest up and down. "I can't sleep and I really want a chocolate milk shake."

"Ok I'll get it." He said. He kissed her then got up and got dressed. He really didn't want to go out in the cold weather but she was pregnant with his baby. He would do anything for her and their daughter. They found out they were having a girl.

Monica waited in bed for him to return. "Is that you Chandler?" She called out when she heard banging around. When there was no answer she thought she would go make sure Rylie wasn't awake. She got out of bed as fast as she could and waddled to where the sound was coming from. She gasped when she saw who was standing in her living room.

"Paul what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wow I didn't know you were pregnant." He said gesturing to her stomach.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "That doesn't answer my question. Oh and how did you know where I live?"

He took a seat on her couch. "I looked you up online to get your address. I am here to tell you I want to Rylie."

"She is almost eight. Why do you want to see her now?" She demanded to know.

"I want you back." He said, forcing himself on her.

Monica could smell the beer on him. The more she tried to fight him off, the more forceful he got.


	17. growing family

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone**

Chandler got the milkshake just like Monica had wanted. On his drive back she sent him a text. It said he needed to hurry home. So he did. The whole way he hoped everything was alright. He walked into the house to find her on the ground crying uncontrollably. He rushed over to her, put the milkshake down and cupped her face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He said freaking out.

She looked into his eyes, trying her best to make words come out of her mouth. Once they did, she told him what Paul had just done.

"Oh honey." He held her. "Are you ok?" He asked not letting her go.

As soon as he asked that she felt more tears come. "He took my baby. He took Rylie."

He kissed her head and ran into Rylie's room. She was gone and so was her favorite stuffed animal. Then he ran back to Monica. "Honey, try to relax and calm down. It's not good for the baby. I am going to try and find them." He soothingly told her.

She nodded, unable to talk from the tears that streamed down her face.

He helped her on the couch, kissed her and hurried out of the door. He searched for hours and hours. There was no sight of her anywhere. Everyone he asked had not seen the sweet little girl that he quickly loved after he met her. As it got later and later he thought it might be a good idea to tell the cops what was going on. After calling to check on Monica, he told the cops. He gave them a recent picture. It was of her smiling on the floor as she played with her dolls. The cops started looking and advised Monica and Chandler to get some rest.

Over the next couple days, Chandler didn't go to work. He thought it was a better idea to be home with his pregnant wife.

One morning, Monica sat at the kitchen table. Chandler came up and gently massaged her shoulders. "We're going to find her."

Monica smiled at how sweet and understanding her husband was being through all of this. "Her eighth birthday is in nineteen of days. I just want her home."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know you do and we will have her here with us again soon. Don't you worry."

A couple more days went by and trying not to worry was getting harder for Monica.

One morning, the phone ringing woke Monica up. It was early. Very early for someone to be calling. She untangled herself from Chandler's embrace and answered it."

Within a minute, she had hung up the phone and was waking Chandler up.

"What is it honey?" He opened his eyes slowly and saw his wife smiling widely at him.

"They have Rylie and arrested Paul." She said smiling."

They both got dressed.

A couple of police officers brought Rylie and assured the Bings that Rylie was unharmed. Once Rylie was settled at home, she told her parents she was fine. He fed her and gave her a bed to sleep in.

"I missed you guys so much." Rylie said as she was snuggled up on Chandler's lap. "Did the baby miss me?" She put her hand on Monica's huge stomach.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other. "She sure did." Monica said.

"Don't worry from now on, you're staying with us." Chandler told her.

Rylie hugged him tight. "Good I don't want to."

A couple weeks went by and it was time for Rylie's birthday once again. This year it fell on a Saturday. So they had a party that day.

"Are you doing ok?" Chandler asked Monica who was setting out the now finished cake.

"I am fine." She told him. She leaned in to kiss him and stopped. "Ugh I have to pee again."

Chandler opened the back door for her to go inside.

"Is Monica ok? She's been in there a while." Rachel pointed out.

Chandler immediately went to go look. After all she was due soon. "Are you ok?" Chandler asked when he saw her inside.

"No, I didn't have to pee. My water broke. I just wanted to see if I could stop the contractions until after the party" She said.

He quickly helped her up. "Honey, we can't make this baby wait. We need to go to the hospital." He said smiling as he helped her through another contraction.

"Why do you look so happy?" She asked.

"We are going to be parents. You wait here and I will go tell everyone." He said and ran outside to tell them they were going to the hospital.


	18. call me daddy

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot of homework to do**

**And I am sorry that it's short. I just wanted to give you a quick update since it's been a while.**

Chandler helped Monica to the cab and ran back in to get her back. When he got back to the car, she put her hand on his leg.

"Don't worry we're going." He quickly said and started the car.

She smiled. "No I want you to calm down."

He put his hand on her stomach. "I just want to get you there in time."

Still smiling, she touched his cheek. "I know. I just need you to be calm."

He knew she was right. He got her to the hospital and into a room. Then he called to check on Rylie who was still having fun at her party.

"I'm a horrible mom. I'm missing my little girls' birthday party." She frowned.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry about it honey. You're in labor. She understands."

As the day went on there was still no baby. Until that night. At 11pm their daughter was born. Now both girls shared a birthday together.

"What do you want to name her?" Monica asked as Chandler held the small baby.

Chandler looked at his 20 minute old baby in his arms. "I like Hannah."

She nodded. "So do I."

The next day, Rachel and Ross brought Rylie to see her new baby sister that she just loved. When Monica and Hannah were able to go home, Rylie wanted to help in any way she could.

Chandler put Rylie to bed while Monica put Hannah to bed after feeding her.

"Can I ask you something?" Rylie asked.

"Sure." Chandler said and covered her up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Now that you and mommy have Hannah, can I still call you daddy?" She asked shyly.

Chandler frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "You have your own daughter now."

Chandler felt bad that she felt that way. "I remember when I first met you when you were only 4. I have known you for a while now."

"You're right, I'm 8." She smiled.

He smiled back. "That's right. Well I love you very much and I am so glad you're in my life. When I said you could call me daddy, I meant it. You mean the world to me kiddo. You can always call me daddy."

She sat up and hugged him. "Thank you. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and handed her, her favorite stuffed animal. "I love you too baby girl."

"Thank you, that was sweet." Monica said when Chandler came in their room.

Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "Anytime. I love her and Hannah and you

She felt relaxed in his arms. "We love you too honey."

He started kissing her deeply when she pushed him away. "Sorry, the Dr. said no sex for the first two weeks after having a baby."

Chandler groaned and laid back on the bed. "Fine."


	19. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I love how many reviews this story has got but this is the end.**

**I am immediately starting another one though**

Monica sat in her living room with her 6 year old son Dylan. Her 9 year old daughter Hannah and her 17 year old daughter Rylie. They were all watching Peter Pan together and eating popcorn. It was something that they did every Friday night.

"Where is daddy?" Dylan asked from Monica's side. He was curled up and holding his Spiderman blanket.

Monica looked down at her son and smiled. "He's getting on a plane right now to come home." She played with his light brown hair.

"Do you promise? Rylie graduates high school tomorrow." Dylan said very concerned. He was very close with Chandler. In fact, all the kids were.

"Daddy wouldn't miss it. Don't worry." She kissed the top of his head.

Chandler was in California on a business trip. He had been gone for 3 weeks now. They all missed him and just wanted him to come home. Chandler was ready to come home as well. He didn't like being away from his family. Especially for long periods of time.

Monica looked down at her phone when she heard it ring and smiled. She walked into the other room to answer it so she wouldn't disturb the movie.

"Hi honey." She said as she looked at a picture of the two of them when she was 5 months pregnant with Dylan.

"I'm getting ready to board the plane. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing." He told her.

"Everyone is good and they miss you." She said sadly. This was the longest they had been apart.

Around 2am, Chandler came home. He tip toed through the house so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"You're home." Monica snaked her arms around him when he climbed into bed.

He gently and sweetly kissed her neck. "I missed you." He said just before they made love.

In the morning, the kids were all jumping all over him. They were all so happy to see their dad.

"Don't leave again." Hannah said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll try not to baby." He said hugging her back. It hurt him that his kids felt this way about him leaving.

"Yeah because I lost a tooth and you weren't even here to see." Dylan told him and showed him the empty space in his mouth.

"It looks great buddy. I'll tell you guys what, I will try and talk to my boss about staying here. No more trips." He smiled.

"Yay." They both cheered.

He laughed and put his arm around Monica. "Is that ok with you?"

"Very much so." She kissed him.

"We are both so proud of you." Chandler told Rylie after she graduated high school with honors.

She hugged him. "Thanks dad." Then she hugged her mom and siblings. "I'm glad I have you."

"I couldn't agree more honey." He said, hugging her again, not wanting to let her go.


End file.
